1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, is concerned with an enclosure for securing a wall charger to an electrical wall outlet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices relevant to the present invention have been described in the related art, however, none of the related art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,528,323 dated May 5, 2009, Wu, et al., disclosed a power supply cover box. In U.S. Patent Application Publication 2009/0047827 dated Feb. 19, 2009, Liao disclosed a socket assembly. In U.S. Patent Application Publication 2003/0137276 dated Jul. 24, 2003, Lin disclosed a travel charger for cellular telephones. In U.S. Patent Application Publication 2008/0272258 dated Nov. 6, 2008, Wysoczynski disclosed a device for a rechargeable electrical apparatus retainer unit. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,821 dated Jul. 23, 1996, Blonder disclosed a power outlet mount for a portable telephone. In U.S. Pat. No. 8,378,625 dated Feb. 19, 2013, Gourley disclosed a mobile electronic device AC charger mount. In U.S. Design Pat. D527,728 dated Sep. 5, 2006, Sbordon, Jr. disclosed a cell phone charging station. In U.S. Design Pat. D549,171 dated Aug. 21, 2007, Sbordon, Jr., disclosed a cell phone charging station. In U.K. Patent Application Publication GB 2467572 dated Aug. 11, 2010, Lee disclosed a mobile phone charger with shelf. In WIPO Publication No. WO 2008/155644 dated Dec. 24, 2008, Amiram disclosed a cell phone holder for wall charger. In WIPO Publication No. WO2013/098078 dated Jul. 4, 2013 Schneider disclosed an installation arrangement. While these devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described.